minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine (2nd)
'' After defeating Raptis, Pig-Tron, Ender Steve, Flasher, and Corrupted Ghast, the player will get a chance to fight '''Herobrine '''a second time after winning the first fight. Beware that he is much harder to defeat when you re-challenge him; he has grown much wiser since the last fight and has not forgotten what happened last time. Once you find him again, be alert to his attacks and patterns. Tactics In order to re-challenge Herobrine, the player must first defeat the listed bosses above. Even after beating all required bosses, Herobrine will be hard to find. He is once again in The Afterworld, however he is in a secret underground cavern filled with fire, lava, and Netherrack. It is in the coordinates X0, Y30, Z0; right smack in the middle of the Afterworld. Once you find the hidden cavern, a cutscene will play. (Cutscene lines) *The player looks down into a hole leading into a cavern* The Player: What the heck? *The player falls in and looks around* The Player: *scratches head* Where am I? Deep Voice: So, you have returned. *The Player turns around. The camera zooms in on a dark corner, and Herobrine steps out* The Player: I thought you were dead! Herobrine: *laughs darkly* Never trust a man a thousand years older than you are, young Minecraftian. You sure do have guts coming down here to face me, but all your effort will soon be put to waste. *The Player stares at Herobrine in horror and fear* Herobrine: Hmm. I wonder what I should do with you, after you nearly killed me. *glares angrily* I think you need to learn some respect for your ancestors... The Player: Ancestors? You mean-- Herobrine: Hush. It's rude to interrupt. This is what I mean when you young 'uns have no respect for others. *Herobrine slowly walks up, taking out an enchanted Emerald Sword while The Player slowly backs up to the wall of the cavern* The Player: W-w-what are you going to d-do with me? Herobrine: What am ''I going to do? *pauses* What do you think, after you left me with an unwanted blind side? The exact same thing you did to me. In case you haven't noticed, ghosts cannot die. You can take away a cat's nine lives, but you can't take away the life from a ghost. *Herobrine's eye glows red and charges* (end of Cutscene) Herobrine will have x4 speed and bumping into him will cause you to take a stunning 7 <3. The only weakness he has is his blind side (he can't see from his right eye) and if you attack him there, he will momentarily be stunned. The next cutscene will play when Herobrine has 200 out of 250 hearts left. (Cutscene Lines) *Herobrine is knocked back several blocks and groans* Herobrine: *in a mocking tone* Hah. You young Minecraftians think you are so clever, being stuck up about how little you know. But I am smarter than you think. *The camera zooms in on the player, who is staring at him with his head cocked* *Herobrine puts away the emerald sword, grabs a bow, and begins to take aim with an arrow* (end of cutscene) Herobrine will shoot arrows around every two seconds, which have a 1/3 chance of catching you on fire, and the 1/3 has a 1/16 chance of also poisoning you with an effect identical to Cave Spider venom. Herobrine is slowed by .10% than his regular speed. If the arrows hit a wall, the arrow will explode, causing a minor explosion 1/8 the size of a creepers'. This part of the fight is likely the easiest considering the fact that Herobrine is a very powerful boss. The next cutscene will play when Herobrine has 125 hearts left. (cutscene Lines) *Herobrine is smacked against one of the cavern's walls and stumbles around momentarily* Herobrine: Argh! How is this happening? How am I allowing a silly Minecraftian to push me around like a child's toy?! *Herobrine stands up and stomps his foot on the ground* *The ground trembles, then the majority of the floor collapses into a giant ravine with lava* Herobrine: *grins* Let's see how well you can jump a lava pit. While fighting me. *Herobrine takes out a black sword* (end of cutscene) Herobrine will stay mostly idle unless you attack him. The lava ravine is very wide, and this is the point when it becomes difficult to fight. Unless the player has fire/lava resistance potions, he/she is likely to die without a strong defense. Herobrine's black sword will deal a strong poison effect that lasts up to 20 sec. and deals a heart every two seconds. However, in this case, armor can affect the damage you receive. The next cutscene will play when Herobrine has 50 hearts left (which may take a while). (Cutscene lines) Herobrine: *mutters under his breath* Alright, young Minecraftian. I didn't want to do this......but you leave me no other choice. Don't say I didn't warn you. *Herobrine punches the ground near the ravine, and the ravine disappears* The Player: ? *Raptis flies out of the ground with white eyes instead of red, and Herobrine disappears* The Player: What the--? Raptis: *talking telepathicaly* Heh. I warned you. I am a shape-shifter. And I always have been. And now you will face my wrath....correction: you will face OUR wrath. 'Our' as in me and Raptis. I can control part of his body. Now you will die. Unless you want to leave now. I will give you one chance to go. (end of cutscene) The Player has a choice at this point. Either they can stay and fight, or leave. If the player leaves, they will be unable to fight Herobrine again, and they will receive nothing. If he/she desides to stay, The cavern will expand to match Herobrine (In Raptis's body, apparently) size. He will behave like an Ender Dragon, however his attacks are much more powerful. This is likely the hardest part of the fight. The last cutscene will play when Herobrine has 10 or less hearts left. (cutscene lines) *a heartbeat loop is played, identical to Ender Steve's loop before defeating him* *Raptis emits a cloud of fog, them immediatly clears and Herobrine stands in the corner* *The player draws a sword and walks up to him* Herobrine: *gasping for breath* So maybe I have...underestimated your strength. Sue me. *glares darkly* *The Player narrows his eyes as the camera focuses* Herobrine: You know what I think? This is rediculous. I have let a pathetic young Minecraftian defeat me.....twice in a row. I am mortified. *wheezes* The Player: Hopefully you won't be a threat anymore. Herobrine: *chuckles darkly* Anymore? Have you lost your sense? I am a ghost. You can never entirely erridicate me from existance. One does not simply kill a ghost. The Player: You're stalling. Herobrine: *stands up weakly and points* Remember me well, young Minecraftian. For you haven't seen the last of me. *Herobrine's eyes droop, falls to the ground, and vanishes in a puff of smoke* (end of cutscene) If the player has manadged to defeat Herobrine, he/she will receive 100,000 EXP orbs and several enchanted emerald swords. The credits will roll. Category:Bosses Category:Mob Variations Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Herobrine Variations